


Love and Claw

by tenrosemollcroft



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode AU: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenrosemollcroft/pseuds/tenrosemollcroft
Summary: A one shot from Tooth and Claw.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 7





	Love and Claw

**Author's Note:**

> A reflection of the relationship between Lady Isobel and Sir Robert. Whenever I watch it and see them say goodbye, it makes me think how it made the Doctor and Rose feel.

"Rose, you should go with Lady Isobel." 

"Think again," she scoffed. 

"The haemovariform - wolf - will inevitably pick off the women first. 

She hesitated. "But I can't leave you! What will you do?" 

"I have to defend these people, Rose. Now, don't think of me, just go!" 

She hesitated for a second and the Doctor braced his hand against her shoulder, expecting more protesting. At the contact, she stepped forward, and pulled him down by his lapels for a searing kiss. 

He immediately melted into it, burying his hand in her blonde locks and moulding her body to his. 

They broke apart, stepping away as one of the soldiers cocked his gun. 

He watched her run until her steps were out of earshot, before turning back to the soldiers. 

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me."


End file.
